The 125th Hunger Games: The 5th Quarter Quell
by AGirlCalledPadfoot
Summary: The time is come for the 125th Hunger Games. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Rated for death. 5 spots left
1. Introdution to Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

 **Hi guys. I've decided to start this, even though I'm not going to close the poll. Now for a short scene:**

Random Capitol Person POV

The president walked up to the stage. I wasn't really paying attention till my friend nudged me.

"The president is about to announce what this year's Quarter Quell is going to be," she said.

At that line, I paid attention. 'This is going to be good,' I thought.

Then the president said, "This year's Quarter Quell is that as long as each district has one tribute and there are 24 tributes total, each district will have the opportunity to have more than two tributes. Also, each district is required to mix the female and male bowls. There will be a reaping later to decide how many tributes each district is required to bring."

"Huh, that is interesting Quarter Quell," my friend said to me.

"Yep, it going to be different this year," I said back.

"Well, it has to be different every year or no one would want to watch," she replied.

"Yeah, that's definitely true," I responded and we left to go home.

 **So as you can tell from that scene a district can have more than two tributes as long as each district has one. Also, this was kind of implied, but the genders of the tributes don't really matter, but I'd like to have at least one male and one female tribute, so they can't all be male or be all female, but as long as there is not all of one gender I don't really care. Also, I can't write romance.**

Tribute form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

(Be detailed on personality, please)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

(Same number of strengths and weakness, and if not more weaknesses please.)

Backstory:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Why they volunteered or Reaction to being reaped:

Friends and Family:

Do they have a plan for the Games:

If so what is it:

Are they planning to have allies:

Are they planning to join the Careers:

Appearance, Outfits for certain parts of the story, and other stuff like that:

Stuff for Interviews, Training, and other Pre-Games stuff:

Scenes you want to write for me:

(Siriusly that part would be a big help)

Token if they have one:

Other stuff you want to tell me about the character:

 **That's the tribute form. Remember, detail can help, but don't make it too complicated. Or do! It doesn't really matter; I know a lot of complicated stuff. If you don't include some stuff, I'll just leave it ambiguous. I won't start the reapings until I have all the tributes. I'm giving you some creative freedom with this so use it. Also, create your own headcannon why there is a 125** **th** **Hunger Games, I'm not making it up.**

 **See you later,**

 **Padfoot**


	2. Tribute List

**Remember the rules and that I won't start until all spots are filled. Also, I go by first come, first served, AKA get their tribute on the list. I know you people have lives, but I really want to start writing so submit tributes more. There are seven spots left. Submit tributes! Please!**

 **Districts needed (You are not required to make a tribute from one of these districts, but If the number of spots left equal the number of districts needed then I will not take tributes from districts other than from districts that are needed. Since currently the number of spots are greater than the number of districts needed, you are not required to make a tribute from one of these, but just keep them in mind when making your tribute): None but I need 7 more tributes.**

 **Tribute list:**

 **Spot 1)** Thunder Ryder, 15, F, District 5 by Red Roses1000

 **Spot 2)** Chyna Felders, 16, F, District 1 by Red Roses1000

 **Spot 3)** Jace Thornsberry, 15, F, District 4 by hylianofthewoods

 **Spot 4)** Sasha Pierce, 15, F, District 6 by MoonLitt Tears

 **Spot 5)** Terra Ruyden, 17, F, District 12 by Cabin 12

 **Spot 6)** Melmon Swift, 12, M, District 6 by meaperson1

 **Spot 7)** Omicron Labb, 16, F, District 3 by meaperson1

 **Spot 8)** Josh Evergreen, 13, M, District 12 by Josh Evergreen Fanfic Writer

 **Spot 9)** Camellia (Cam) Sprig, 16, F, District 7 by I'm A Unicorn

 **Spot 10)** Sphinx Riddle (Inky), 18, F, District 1 by MoonLitt Tears

 **Spot 11)** Seth Patten, 16, M, District 10 by lionkingfactsguy3

 **Spot 12)** Arley Cane, 18, M, District 11 by I'm A Unicorn

 **Spot 13)** Serenity Riddle, 17, F, District 2 by MoonLitt Tears

 **Spot 14)** Alec Lightwood, 16, M, District 9 by MoonLitt Tears

 **Spot 15)** Lisle Burton, 12, F, District 8 by I'm A Unicorn

 **Spot 16)** Junia Pelope, 18, F, District 2 by Cabin 12

 **Spot 17)** Angelo Fayes, 18, M, District 12 by MoonLitt Tears

 **Spot 18)** Axel Branch, 18, M, District 7 by meaperson1

 **Spot 19)** Lina Chiffon, 14, F, District 8 by meaperson1

 **Spot 20)**

 **Spot 21)**

 **Spot 22)**

 **Spot 23)**

 **Spot 24)**


	3. Explanation and a Short Scene

**Hi guys. To decide who will die and who will not die I'm going to put up a poll on my profile after all the reapings are over. When it is time for the bloodbath I'll take the bottom 16 and put their names in a hat or something else and then pull out a certain number of the tributes and then they will die. I will keep changing the number of people that are in danger of dying as time goes on; just know if a tribute is closer to the bottom than the top of the list then they could die. Maybe even I'll pull one on you guys and just put everyone's names in the hat, I'll have to that eventually, because then there would be no surprise of who the victor is.**

 **Now a short scene so I don't have an author's note chapter:**

Random District person POV

I just finished watching the Quarter Quell announcement and I was a little worried.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you think our district will have more than two tributes?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I hope not, honey." She answered.

"Yeah, me too"

 **Bye guys!**

 **Padfoot**


	4. Annoucement

**So guys, it's been awhile and I still have 5 spots left. Since it's been a long time, if I don't get those spots filled by the start of school, I'm ending this story. I don't really any ideas for it anymore and I don't remember the previous ideas I had for it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, then I'll PM you the list of tributes with all of their information. Now I will write something, because you're not supposed to have chapters that just have information in them**

 **Padfoot  
** _

 **How it Should of Ended, the YouTube series, was the main inspiration for this, when I made the first part up, but it probably doesn't seem like it.**

On the day of the reaping of how many tributes that each District will have go into the Games this year, at the Capitol, a plane flew over head, which dropped bombs from it. "Who was flying this plane?" you ask. Well, it was those two unnamed plot devices, I mean, random characters from before.

 **And another random story thing that I came up with, when imagining this stuff.**

Basically the three living, walking references, known as three of Moony's characters, (Sphinx Riddle, Serenity Riddle, and Alec Lightwood (Found out she spelled it like this a little bit ago. (And by that I mean Moony. Seriously Moony, exactly the same name as the character you're referencing.) , (Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Muggleborn Witch Series (Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ask Moony about it.), Mortal Instruments) fell into portals and found out they were part of their respective universes Moony was referencing.

(Moony is Moonlitt Tears, now with a dash in place of a space. (MoonLitt-Tears.)


End file.
